The present invention relates to a mill for pulverizing rock and other material.
Rock is pulverized for a variety of purposes, one of which is to reduce the size of rock particles so that they may be effectively treated with chemicals to remove precious minerals contained therein. The degree of precious mineral recovery is inversely proportional to the size of the rock particles. Most mills for pulverizing rock utilize large and expensive pieces of machinery which take a very long time to pulverize rock into small particles, consume great quantities of energy, and usually do not create rock particles of uniformly small size. Also, most rock mills deteriorate quickly from wear and are prone to break down.
The mill of the present invention pulverizes rock extremely quickly, with a minimal expenditure of energy. The resulting rock particles are of relatively uniform, extremely small size -- even finer than wheat flour. The mill experiences almost no wear or deterioration and possesses essentially one moving part, thereby requiring negligible maintenance.